User blog:Ha-Za/Shayla's Twilight- Chapter 2.
Chapter 2: Home Shayla’s POV I pulled up at the beautiful, white mansion. My old home. If I was welcomed back that is. Esme and Carlisle… Mom and Dad… Would they accept me back? I went straight to school when I returned. Alice had seen me return in a vision and told Jasper but the others didn’t know until I called out to them in the parking lot before school had started. After a brief reunion, it was back to normal for us. I cut the engine of my bike and took off my helmet before just sitting on my bike for a minute, staring up at the house. Was I welcome back? Would they hate me? Dad, oh I betrayed Carlisle, my own father! Who took me in as his daughter and I had just walked out on him! I hopped off my bike and wheeled it into the garage. The spot where it used to always sit is empty. I bet Alice had something to with that. I left my jacket, gloves, helmet and goggles on the bench lining the wall at the back of garage, and ran, vampire speed, out of the garage and into the house. I heard Rosalie’s car pull up outside. Only her, Emmett and Jasper were in it. Alice and Edward went hunting. I called out as I stepped into the house. “Esme? Are you here?” “Shayla?” she asked and I follow her voice by heading to the dining room where blue-prints are spread over the table. She must be modifying the house again. “Is that really you?” “Yeah, it’s me,” I mumbled, shame and guilt filling me again. I really shouldn’t be back. I’m a terrible daughter. “Oh Shayla!” she cried as she grasped me and hugged me fiercely. I don’t know why she’s so surprised, she must of have smelt me at some point. Or maybe she wasn’t sure it was me. I hugged her back though with difficulty. I towered over her 5’6” frame with my 5’9” height. “I’m sorry, Esme. I shouldn’t of left. I’m a horrible daughter and I don’t deserve to be forgiven let alone allowed back here.” I hung my head, staring at the floor. “Shayla Cullen,” she said sternly. “Of course I forgive you! You are NOT a horrible daughter and you are allowed back here, forever. I love you and don’t forget that. I’m your mom and you shall call me that.” She hugged me again. Without asking, she took my school bag and ran up to my room to put it away. She’s back in a few seconds. I cocked my head to the side and grinned at her. “You’ve gotten faster.” It wasn’t a question. She smiled. “Only a bit. Did you know Shayla that you’re not the first to run away?” “Hm?” I cocked my head to the side again, in confusion. “Edward did. He found a girl called –” “Oh yeah, yeah I know all about Bella, Alice told me,” I cut in impatiently, thinking back to English. “Oh. Did you head to school?” She frowned when I nodded. “I hope you hunted first. When you’ve been away that long it can be difficult to resist.” “I did Mom. I knew I had to. I’m not stupid.” I grinned as I leant back against the dining room wall. “So you should know all about it. Shayla, I’m so glad you are home! Which brings me to the point, where have you been!?” I grimaced; I knew I would to explain it sooner or later. And later would be better. “Well, I would love to tell you but I think it would be better when everyone else is here.” ---------------------------------------------------------- Jasper’s POV I could feel Rosalie getting more and more impatient as we sat in the BMW. I was surprised Emmett was lasting this long as well. I ignored them both and focused on the emotions coming from the house. There was guilt and shame radiating from Shayla but now there was relief. Esme had nothing but happiness coming off her. “Alright, can I drive in now?” Rose cuts in, her voice impatient. “Yes, it’s fine now,” I replied as I lean back into the seat. Rose sped into the garage, almost crashing but stops in time and we leapt out. I’m rather anxious to see Shay. She had been miserable all day, fretting over how she would explain everything to Esme and Carlisle. “I hope she’s okay,” Emmett said, slightly frowning. He was worried about Shayla, I could tell. Esme was looking over her blueprints when we entered, beaming like mad. “Hello Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett,” she said cheerfully. “Where’s Alice and Edward?” “Hunting,” replied Emmett. “He’s taking Bella somewhere tomorrow.” “Where’s Shay?” I asked. “In her room, I–” she started to say but then the loud, pounding noise of drums came thundering through the house. Emmett whooped, “Hell yeah I’ve missed that sound!” before he sprinted up the stairs. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Shayla’s POV I had heard my siblings enter the house and I decided to give them a little ‘gift’. I sped up into my room. God, I missed it. With the poster covered walls, double bed despite me being unable to sleep, desk with my laptop and sketches strewn all over it, my twin samurai swords in the case hanging above my bed, and most importantly, my electric guitar and drum-kit. I grinned as I sat down at my drum kit. I twirl the sticks in my fingers before slamming them down on the snare, before rocking into a beat, while trying not to break it. Emmett poked his head into the room with a huge cocky grin upon his face. “Slamin’ Shay is back!” he called, referring to my somewhat hated nickname. “Shut up!” I snarled as I finish with a crash of the cymbals. Jasper came to the room next. “Do you want to go hunting now?” he asked. I nodded. “It’s been a while since I’ve hunted with someone,” I confessed to him. Jasper smiles thoughtfully. “Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “I sometimes prefer to hunt alone. Especially if there are newborns around.” “Hey!” I said, irritably, “I’m not a newborn anymore,” Jasper grinned. He’s probably remembering the time he first took me hunting… “Come along Shayla, it’s time for you to go hunting,” Jasper said as he took my hand in his as he pulled me from the forest floor. “Err, hunting?” I asked. Jasper smiled. “Hunting is what we do Shayla. We’re vegetarians in a way. Surviving on animal blood is better in a way then drinking human blood.” He cocked his head to the side when he saw my confused expression. “Although, I wouldn’t mind going the other way.” He gave a sly grin. My mouth dried and my stomach tightened as I listen to him. '' ''“Easy Jasper,” Alice warned. “Don’t temp her. The last thing we need is a newborn running around. You have got to take her deep into the forest where there will be no human scents.” '' ''Jasper’s grin dropped. “Sorry,” he murmured to her. He turned back to me. “Come on. I’ll need to show you your instincts.” He took my hand again and we run, faster then anything I’ve seen before. Jasper then released my hand and I felt like I was flying. I leapt over an outcrop of rocks, with him closely behind me. Through the air, I started to lose balance. Instinctively, I tried to curl into a ball, but I landed on all fours instead, before leaping into the air again and sprinting away, still on all-fours, like a cheetah or dog. Suddenly, a scent caught my attention. Not just one, but a whole group of smells, each one smelling more mouth-watering then the last. It’s a herd of deer grazing to the west, or to my left. I stopped and half turned around, almost running into Jasper. I pulled myself upright and sprinted towards them before crashing through the shrubs near where they are grazing. They panicked and start to flee but I outrun them all. I manage to form them into a tight circle with the biggest buck at the front, snorting and threatening me with his antlers. '' ''I growled and dropped down to all fours, shifting my weight so it felt more comfortable. I bared my teeth and snarl like a leopard just as Jasper ran round to the other side of the herd. The buck goes to turn and rush the herd away but I leapt at him. The tips of my fingers morphed into long, lion-like claws which I shoved into the buck’s neck. It gave a grunt as it tried to throw me but I dug my toes into its rump, smaller but identical claws to my fingers erupt from my toes to break the skin. The smell of its blood reaches my nostril and I bit down hard on the animal’s neck, and started to drain it of its blood. It cried out and bucked like a horse, nearly throwing me. I grasped the antlers in my unbreakable grip, snapping them clean off the head. I fell onto the ground and the buck turned to flee in a feeble attempt to save its life. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye, run towards the buck and he threw himself onto it. I leapt up, snarling and bit him on his bare arm. He doesn’t growl or cry out in pain but merely leapt out of the way, off the buck. “Mine!” I growled as I grabbed the buck and held it in my arms while I drained it of blood. I dropped the body and turn to the now-buck less herd. I snarled and ran forward like a cheetah again. The herd started to run, away from where I land near them, in the middle. I snatched a doe in my grasp and broke its neck, killing it instantly. I drank greedily from it and turn to seize another. But the herd was gone. I gave a roar of outrage and kicked a boulder which shattered on impact. I sniffed the air, trying to pick up another scent. Jasper came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, calming me for a moment. But I was still thirsty. I shrugged his hand off and sprinted back into the forest. I tracked the scent of a wild goat to a mountain where I pounced on it and greedily drank from it. '' ''When I had satisfied my thirst with three deer, an elk and a black bear later, I remembered Jasper. I headed back to the river, near where I first drained the buck. Its corpse is till there. “Jasper?” I called, wondering where he got to. “Up here,” I heard him reply with a small chuckle. He was standing on the branch of a mighty spruce, a fair few feet above me. “What the hell are you doin’ up there?” I asked. He laughed at me and leapt down. “You were getting a bit territorial for a moment,” he said. “I got a bite from you earlier.” He gestured to his forearm where a double crescent-shaped moon scar is located. It seems slightly paler then the rest of him. And that’s when I notice all of the scars on him. They were all pale and all shaped like double-crescent moons. Vampire bite marks. “Oh my God Jasper,” I gasped and as I gazed at him, the scars start to glitter, just like the rest of him as the suns breaks through the clouds. I then looked at my own skin. It imitated Jasper’s, glittering like diamonds were set into it. “It’s nothing,” he answered as he stepped back into the shade. I follow him and we lean up against the tree. “All the scars I have are from newborns like yourself.” “I’m guessing a newborn is someone who just became a vampire, right?” I asked. He nodded and I gazed at the scar I gave him. I felt bad for hurting him. “Don’t be upset,” he then said as he placed a hand on mine. “It’s natural for newborns to fight over their food. It’s instinctive.” I rubbed his new scar with one finger, like it would make the scar go away. “It’ll fade in time,” he said when he noticed what I was doing. “Do humans see these scars?” I asked as I lifted my hand from his and touched my own, just near the base of my neck. That one was unavoidable; it’s where Carlisle had bit me to change me. He shook his head. “No.” “Okay, but tell me this. Is our venom the only thing that harms us?” I was curious after all. “Well, it’s the only thing that leaves a mark. The venom cannot kill a vampire. You can only destroy a vampire by ripping them apart and burning the pieces. Not pleasant at all.” “Didn’t think so,” I murmured. There were so many things I wanted to ask him but I knew I couldn’t. But one more couldn’t hurt... '' ''“One more thing Jasper,” I started. He looks at me curiously. “When I was hunting, I kind of grew claws and I could run faster, on all-fours. Is that normal? For vampires?” His topaz eyes lit up. “It’s rare but not unheard of. That may be because you bring your best quality with you when you become a vampire. You were close to animals and so you become nearly one of them when you hunt. But it’s rare that you have a gift though like I said,” he added. “Cool,” I said as I glanced down at my shirt. It’s caked in dirt, mud and blood. It’s also torn. I groaned and Jasper noticed. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll get better as you hunt more and you’ll learn to concentrate better on not spilling it. That being said.” He gave a grin. “You’re still cleaner then Emmett.” '' ''I chuckled as he offered me his hand again and we sprinted back through the forest. I grinned as I recall the memory. Jasper and me had been hunting partners ever since. “Alright let’s go,” I finally said to him and the two of us sprinted outside and into the woods to have a long hunting session. Category:Blog posts